New Uncanny X-Force
by Goddess of Fairy-Luna
Summary: Scott is destroying Charles Xavier's dream, and Kitty is leading a new X-Force to kill Scott and his team. How far will she go? Will she kill Scott and Keep a secret to her friends?
1. Vol1 1 New Team

**(This for you Brother!)**

"SCOTT IS A JERK!" shouted Kitty as she does a pose

"Kitty" Bobby tries to calm Kitty down

"We got do something before that idiot Scott and his stupid team ruin everything that we work so hard for!" snapped Kitty

"We know Kitten, but if we fight Scott, we gonna to start a mutant civil war to see who is right and who is wrong" replied Ororo

"But there is still 95% chance that the government will make war with the mutant, and 100% that they will close the school" inform Deathlok

"See" pointed out Kitty

"Where is the hell Logan when you need him?" mumbled Ororo

"He too busy to help Steve to make a new avengers team" answered Hank as he solving a crossword puzzle

'So we have to wait until this new avenger team makes a debut, boom back in busy" said Bobby as he snaps his fingers

"The more we wait, more Scott do more idiot stupid thing!" snapped Kitty

"I think that is too late" as a purple fog appears as the fog lifted a blue devil appears

"Kurt you are alive!" surprise Ororo

"No, this is a different Kurt from another world who joins Logan's X-Force" explain Hank

"What!" snapped Ororo

"Don't worry the X-Force disband after they kill Daken's team, so he deicide to live here" added Kitty

"And what did you mean it too late?" demand Kitty

"The man that you all talk about has made a very dangerous move" replied Kurt as he teleport them to the living room with the students and the teachers at the school. They see Scott and his team on the news.

"FOR NOW ON SAN FRANCISO IS ONLY FOR MUTANT BEINGS, ALL MUTANT ARE WELCOME HERE, NO HUMANS ALLOW!" announced Scott, but he wore a different uniform, a black leather suit with a big red x on his crest and his mask have a red x also and standing beside him his Emma wearing her Black Queen uniform.

"Oh my star and garters" mumbled Hank, as he drop his crossword puzzle book

"My god, Scott" Storm can't believe the word the Scott said

"He did not do that…" shock Bobby

"But he did" said Kurt

Kitty just walk toward the T.V and phase it which made the T.V broke," Everyone get back to class and teachers do your damn job, and if everyone need me, ask Storm!" as she furious walk until she at her office, she slam her door, and slam her fist at her desk, Lockheed, Kitty's pet dragon fly toward Kitty's shoulder," Not now Lockheed" as the purple dragon lick Kitty face," I said not now". Someone knocking Kitty's door," Go away!" The door open, it was Xi'an.

"What do you want?" demand Kitty

"Kitty, you and I, even everyone in this school shock to see what Scott become, but I sure Logan know what to do" said Xi'an

"By the time, it will be too late" replied Kitty

"I going to stop Scoot before it too late" said Kitty

"How?" asked Xi'an

"By building a team" replied Kitty

"A team?" echoed Xi'an

"That right I'm rebuilding the X-Force to kill Scott and his team!" Kitty shouted and turn to Xi'an with her eyes look like she gonna to kill someone.

**Scott take over San Francisco, while Logan helping Captain American to building the Uncanny Avengers, and now Kitty is making a the X-Force to kill Scott? Who will be the members of this team?**

**Next: Recruiting Members**


	2. Vol1 2 Recruiting Members

"That it for today go to your next class" ordered Ava'Dara as her students leave the room Kitty with Lockheed on her shoulder.

"Hey Ava, I see you enjoy your job" said Kitty

"What do you want?" demand Ava'Dara

"I here to give you a promotion "replied Kitty

"A promotion?" echoed Ava'Dara

"That right a promotion that let you kill someone" explain Kitty

"I'm listening" said Ava'Dara as she turn and look at Kitty

(Danger Room)

Kurt is killing eight HellFire Thugs using his swords and power to kill the last thugs, as the last one went down all nine bodies disappears, and Kitty phase through the door with Lockheed.

"Hello Kurt" greeted Kitty

"Pryde" replied Kurt

"Why did you kill them?" asked Kitty

"In war you show no mercy and it was getting boring around here so tell me you are here, why?" demand Kurt

"I'm here to give you a job" replied Kitty

"If you want me to be a teacher in this school, my sword in your mouth" snapped Kurt as he life his sword pointed at Kitty face, she look calm but Lockheed about to breath fire, however Kitty pat her pet dragon to calm him down.

"No, this job let you kill someone again" replied Kitty as Kurt put down his sword

"I'm listening" said Kurt

(Outside of Jean Grey School for Higher Learning)

Kitty with Lockheed, looking at her watch, tapping her feet," _She late!"_

Lockheed squeak," Yes I'm sure about this" replied Kitty as Storm fly toward her and landed.

"Kitten why are you outside?" asked Ororo

"Waiting" answered Kitty

"Waiting for whom?" question Ororo

"An old friend" replied Kitty as a light appear and a blonde woman with two horns on fire, her legs replace by goats feet, her right arms have black thorns around it , her eyes are color red as blood, and her holding on a sliver glowing sword appear out of the glowing circle

Iceman, Rouge, Beast, Karma and Deathlok look at the windows," Isn't that…!", "100% that is the same person that we are known" inform Deathlok

"Illyana!" Storm snapped at the blonde woman

"Hello Storm and lovely Katya" greeted Illyana as she kisses Kitty's hand, which made a former Queen of Wakanda made," Get the hell away from her!" as lighting strike her, but Illyana reflects the bolt by using her sword. Iceman, Rouge, Beast, Marvel Girl, and Deathlok got outside to help Storm.

"You have lot of nervous coming here!" snapped Rouge as Deathlok using his laser gun to shoot Magik

"Is this how you treat a friend?" asked Illyana smiling, and using her sword to block all the shot

"Last I time I check you are not our friend anymore, because (1) you imprison the Avengers inside a volcano, (2) You help Scott escape from prison, and (3) You are a crazy bitch from hell! " shouted Iceman as he use his freezing beam.

"Lockheed!" ordered Kitty as Lockheed using his Fire Breath to cannel Iceman's attack, and starting using his Fire Breath at Iceman.

"Krakoa, stop Rouge and the others!" ordered Kitty as the ground turn into two giant hands made out of the ground the first hand grab Deathlok and Rouge; the other hand grab Beast and Iceman.

"Hey Kitty, you give Krakoa wrong person to attack!" inform Iceman

"Stop, just stop Illyana is not on Scott's team anymore!" shouted Kitty as she held her hand to stop Storm from summon lightning

"What do you mean Kitten?" demand Storm

"Because I didn't see her on the news with Scott even since he takes over San Francisco" replied Kitty

"That right, Katya and I are having dinner, but Katya didn't I tell you to wear something nice?" asked Illyana as she snaps her fingers, Kitty is on fire

"Kitten!" shouted Ororo as the fire went out Kitty's clothes was change into a red dress, at the bottom of the dress is on fire

"Hot!" cheered Bobby as the giant hands let go of the X-Men, Lockheed land on Kitty's shoulder

"Kitten, what she means that you have dinner with her?" demand Ororo

"And how the hell you contact her, the Avengers look everywhere around the world!" added Rouge

"It called a cellphone, she and I need to talk about something" replied Kitty

"Talk about what?" demand more, Ororo

"It private" replied Kitty

"Kitty Pryde, there is a 87% chance that she lead you a trap" inform Deathlok

"Deathlok have a point" agreed Rachel

"Look, if I don't come back call the Avengers" said Kitty

"IIIyana, if betrayed me, you will regret it" snapped Kitty

"Don't worried lovely Katya, I won't betray you" replied "IIIyana as she summons her disk, Kitty, her dragon and Illyana went in.

**Why Kitty is having dinner with Illyana? And where the hell is Wolverine, when you need him?**

**Next: Dinner in Hell**


End file.
